kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 20
Summary The attribute of Atera's barrier is Fire, so a person with triple-agni attributes, such as Brilith, is the best choice for creating and maintaining the barrier. If no agni triples are available, only then will another attribute triple be considered. Non-triples are forbidden from creating a barrier because of the danger of death. Asha, with her hand on the barrier stone, questions the idea of a magician needing to sync with a barrier's attribute, and cleverly decides to simply change the barrier's attributes to sync with hers. Maruna's attack begins, but is blocked by the now-functioning barrier. As Gandharva wonders about this unexpected turn of events, Agni, unhappy about being frozen, sets the nastika's hair on fire. Gandharva begins to attack him again until he recalls Shakuntala's request to not fight with Agni; he then relents and begins to cry. Agni finally figures out that destroying the city was Gandharva's true goal, who in turn is surprised that the Fire god can read him so easily without insight. Agni decides to strike a deal: As long as his priest remains safe, his current summoning will be his last and he will return to the god realm. Gandharva recalls a pair of suras (one tall, the other in gloves and pigtails) warning him that gods are untrustworthy liars, but he believes that this guy is an exception. When Agni is asked why, he explains that he never revealed his insight ability to his summoner to avoid causing problems and making her into a nervous wreck. Gandharva thinks it is a stupid reason, but accepts the deal and ends the attack, for now. Brilith suddenly wakes up, sensing that Agni is no longer in the human realm, and blames herself for treating him badly and not apologizing to him. As Leez watches the pre-dawn sky turn back to normal, she hears the temple magicians shouting Asha's name. In a panic, she bursts a hole through the door and sees one of the magicians holding Asha in her lap. Her immediate thought is that she is terribly hurt or dead, until Asha looks at her, tells her to shut up, and begins to tease her. 1-20 burning hair.png|burnt hair = smells bad 1-20 crying Brilith.png|tears of loss 1-20 Leez's concern denied.png|concern denied 1-20 hole in the temple door.png|girl is stronk Currygom's comment BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM Afterword ■ Kubera has finally reached its 20th episode. I hope you realize that it was the afternoon of the 34th day of the 10th month when Leez first opened her eyes in Episode 1. By the end of Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum, Leez finally fell asleep and it was very early in the morning of the 35th day of the month. Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss happened just before daybreak of the 35th day of the month. No way, only one day has passed through Episode 20, so when does it all end!?! Don't think that way, because there will be times when only one day passes through many episodes, but there will be even more days that won't get mentioned at all when they pass by. It's like when you try to remember what happened last year—you don't remember anything about normal days, only special days. Kubera will mainly progress through special days. ■ When a barrier is activated, it briefly lights up across the city. You can't tell if a barrier is active by sight alone when you're inside the city. You could sense it if you're a magician using magic or a sura using a transcendental, but regular people who don't know much about magic can't even tell if the barrier disappears. Of course, when under attack by suras, sections of the barrier become visible. The people within the city would be surprised. This is the city of Fire... and this barrier is not a fire-attribute one as you can clearly see. ■ The barrier uses the power of the person who maintains it. When you are defending against attacks such as this, it causes you to use more vigor to protect the city. When you're in charge of the barrier under normal circumstances, you can put up with being a little tired, but in battle there are many priests candidates on stand-by next to you. If you maintain it alone, you'll lose consciousness in no time... ■ Their_height_difference_is_sad.jpg Most gods don't care about a planet or two disappearing. It's not as if Willarv is the only planet with living beings... I don't have much else to say about the story here, but I'll answer two questions which I'm anticipating because I've already been through this during the Best Challenge. Is Agni dead? → No, he just went home. When will he appear again? Please make him come back soon. → He will return when nobody is asking about him any more. ■ I'm sorry, Maruna... We only saw your transcendentals, and it ended. Maruna was going to have more scenes... I didn't think I had enough time to draw them, though. I had to think about which scenes to delete without disturbing the plot (i.e. changing each scene) so he was completely removed. ←←These are the scenes that were deleted. If I could draw everything as sketches like this, I could draw one episode per day... ■ Asha is a main character. In Episode 19, I was actually surprised to see comments that said that if I kill off Asha, they will kill the artist. Asha won't die... because what would happen to our Leez, then... T_T Ah, but Leez is really pretty here... I like the fact that she's easy to draw. Hehe ■ The next chapter is AAA Magician. It was only shown as a side story in one episode in Best Challenge, just a brief taste. Those who saw that will only know the exam result (A++), and this was already disclosed in Episode 7 of the webtoon when they entered the city's checkpoint. You can't consider that story a spoiler. So whether or not you saw it in Best Challenge, you can read this chapter with a fresh set of eyes. The reason I changed it from a side story to a full chapter is that Kubera has a different magic system than your typical old fantasy. A lot of you bugged me with questions about magic and birth attributes when there were 30 episodes out in Best Challenge, so I decided to give information on magic earlier in the webtoon. Haha. Of course, I'm not going to give the info in a lengthy essay. I'm going to do it simply as needed in the story, and give more details about it in this blog. Notes * Gods can change the barrier attribute as well, but that probably has nothing to do with this. * Show/Hide Spoiler The two silhouettes that Gandharva recalls this episode are of Sagara and Manasvin. We see a flashback of them having a discussion with Gandharva in a later episode. * Placeholder: No, we still do not know what Agni told Gandharva exactly. * Leez broke through the barrier room's defenses. * This is the last episode of Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss. The title could refer to: ** Gandharva, who lost his daughter ** Agni, who lost the person he was searching for ** Leez, who lost her village ** Brilith, who lost Agni ** the halfs, who lost their rights, and must live in fear and in hiding. References